Estándares
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hay ciertos estándares que se pueden aplicar a todos, pero cuando hablas de un shinigami, deberías de ser un poco más específica...


Estándares.

-¿Y… cuáles son tus estándares, eh, Karin-chan?- ante la pregunta hecha por Rangiku, la más joven de la familia Kurosaki levantó la vista de su plato y alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tus estándares.- repitió la mujer rubia. –Ya sabes… ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta?- la miró con ojos brillantes, anhelante por su respuesta, como sí no le bastara los diez minutos que estuvo hablando con la otra gemela Kurosaki sobre el mismo tema.

Hitsugaya la verdad había ignorado toda la conversación anterior, no muy interesado en la típica charla femenina. Se suponía que habían venido a pasar un poco de tiempo con su ex capitán, no a interrogar a sus hijas.

Y sin embargo… estaba un poco interesado en la respuesta de Kurosaki Karin. Aun recordaba esos dos encuentros que tuvieron hace doce años, pese a que cuando se presentó frente a ella pareció no recordarlo muy bien, nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que los humanos vivían sus vidas de forma mucho más rápida y tendían a olvidar personas que solo vieron un par de veces hace más de una década.

Los shinigamis no eran como los humanos, no obstante. Él la recordaba muy bien, ella había sido un gran impacto para su opinión respecto a los humanos. No había forma de que olvidara eso… a pesar de que ella lo olvidara tan fácilmente como si no fuera nada.

-Oh, eso.- la respuesta de la chica en la que había estado pensando lo devolvió a la realidad. Ella rodó los ojos, luciendo exasperada. –Oh, pues… la verdad soy muy, muy exigente. Mis estándares son muy altos, tanto que solo admito a personas vivas, preferiblemente. Oh, y cuerdas, nada de voces hablando en sus mentes. Y menores de cincuenta años, si es posible.- rió.

Su hermana Yuzu también se rió con ellas, ambas sin hacer caso a como cayeron los rostros de ambos shinigamis.

Rangiku se desinfló totalmente cuando sus ilusiones de emparejar a su actual capitán con la hija menor de su ex capitán se hicieron trizas frente a sus ojos. Toshiro intentó no verse afectado de que la chica que tal vez llegó a gustarle un _poquito_ hace tiempo haya descrito exactamente lo contrario a lo que él era en sus estándares para un chico ideal.

Y sin embargo, un año después, luego de haberse vuelto a unir debido a una serie de extrañas coincidencias, ella le pidió ser su novio mientras estaban sentados en el sofá con Matsumoto y Yuzu sentadas en el otro lado del mismo.

Él la miró con el rostro en blanco.

-Creí que yo no era tu tipo.- pestañeó aturdido.

-¿Eh?- ella también pestañeó. -¿Cuándo dije eso?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuando dijiste tus estándares. Dijiste que querías a personas vivas, sin voces en su cabeza y menores de cincuenta años.- justamente por esas estúpidas palabras todo este tiempo creyó que el sentimiento que estaba comenzando a surgir en él siempre sería unilateral.

-P-pero eso era una broma…- lo miró con una mueca. –Todos están vivos, y obviamente quiero a alguien cuerdo, y sí tuvieras menos de cincuenta años serías un anciano y no le voy a eso.- rió, pero su risa se detuvo abruptamente al ver su mirada seria. -… ¿Estás muerto?- preguntó con cautela.

-Te dije que soy un shinigami.- rodó los ojos. –La gran mayoría de shinigamis estamos muertos, y los que no es porque son hijos de los que están muertos.- explicó.

-Oh…- se frotó la nuca. –Bueno… nunca acabe de entender del todo qué eran los shinigamis, tú y mi hermano estúpido no me explican nada.- refunfuñó bufando adorablemente. –Y tú… ¿tienes voces en tu cabeza?- lo miró preocupada.

-Hyorinmaru.- solo dijo, puesto que ya le había explicado el concepto de zanpakuto.

-¡Oh!- chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente. –Cierto.- sonrió nerviosamente, pero luego lo miró insegura. –Y tú… ¿tienes más de cincuenta años?-

-Las almas envejecemos de manera diferente a los humanos normales. Tengo casi cien años, sí no mal recuerdo, la verdad no estoy seguro porque todos tendemos a perder la cuenta.- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…- su rostro cayó. –Entonces… ¿tu cabello blanco es porque realmente eres un anciano?-

-¡Claro que no!- chilló iracundo. -¡Matsumoto es mucho mayor que yo y ella es rubia! ¡Tu padre es muchísimo mayor que yo y Matsumoto y apenas le están saliendo canas!-

-¡Oye, yo no soy tan vieja!- protestó de inmediato su teniente, que claro que había estado muy atenta a su conversación.

-¿Papá es tan viejo?- Yuzu se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ugh, genial.- Karin se cruzó de brazos con gesto malhumorado. –Ahora resulta que mi padre es un pedófilo y el chico que me gusta también, simplemente estupendo.- dijo enfurruñada.

-¡No soy un pedófilo!- se defendió. –No sé tu padre, nunca se sabe con él, pero yo tengo una edad equivalente a la tuya, tal vez incluso menor, así que dependiendo la perspectiva la pedófila podrías ser tú.-

-¡¿Disculpa?!- se irguió con rostro ofendido.

-Dejémoslo en que nadie es pedófilo, ¿quieres?- sugirió con cansancio.

-Bien, como sea.- suspiró.

-Bien.-

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras escuchaban a Rangiku y Yuzu cuchichear acerca de lo que acababa de pasar, pero entonces Karin se llevó las manos tras la nuca y lo miró con una sonrisa relajada de esas que lo hicieron enamorarse de ella incluso pensando que nunca lo querría.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas ser mi novio?- preguntó aun sonriendo.

Él rodó los ojos, pero también sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Por supuesto.-

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Espero q esto les haya gustado, solo quería hacer algo cortito y sin sentido para q tengan su dosis diaria de HitsuKarin ;D Y tambien para aumentar los numeros, claro, no olviden q esa es mi meta principal! n.n

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
